A love so strong
by smiling inside
Summary: A love so strong they were sure they could together move the stars and yet everything seemed to stand in their way. “Why is this so difficult?” she whispered, “love isn’t meant to be so hard”. ONESHOT.


**A/N: Hey, this is my newest one shot which I wrote in a moment of inspiration after watching the Triston and Isolde trailer. **

**Well anyways hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think.**

**Once again thanks to my beta reader Encrypted Pseudonym who corrects my many mistakes and helps me all the time with my writing acting as personal walking talking dictionary and corrector of rubbish sentences. I am not sure how I can thank you enough, lets just say there are not many people who will sit on MSN with me in the middle of the night helping me correct my fic one paragraph at a time. You're a star. xXx. **

**Discalimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters within the books. **

* * *

Great power is a gift which must be wisely used for it comes with great responsibilities, prestige and the knowledge that certain standards are required; and the blond boy knew this all too well. Ever since he was a young boy his father had endlessly repeated to him the importance of his role in upholding the Malfoy name; after all the Malfoys were one of the richest and most respected wizarding families there was. He was often reminded about his forefathers and how (albeit mostly through dark deeds and exploitation of others) they had built up the Malfoy fortune through generations and Lucius intended to make sure that his son would do them proud as the Heir of the manor and all which it entailed. And Draco was not one to disappoint. 

The night he proposed to his future wife he thought of nothing but his duties; for they were not in love and yet their wedding had been agreed upon since they were themselves but mere children. Their wealth and names combined would unite together two of the most powerful families in the wizarding world.

And so as he asked the beautiful woman before him to be his wife, all he could think of was another, the girl to whom long ago he had given his heart, and yet was unable to give her his word. He knew he was asking the wrong woman to marry him, yet what choice did he have. For the woman he loved was from a different world, and she would never be accepted in the Malfoy manor… never fit in, because of her blood.

It was ridiculous really, that bloodlines made a difference. That bloodlines could stop you from marrying the woman you love. They shouldn't matter, and yet to his family they did. They used to matter to him too, but Draco had changed since then, he had grown up and he had realized that it makes no difference whether you have the purest blood from the most superior wizarding line, or born to muggles; what's important is who you are. A person is shaped by their life experiences, by the people around them, by those they choose to love and blood doesn't even come into it. Not even close. And still, as boldly as he could proclaim such a statement he remained too afraid to say what he really wanted to…. that he was in love with the mudblood.

It hadn't been easy admitting it to himself either.

It happened in their last year at Hogwarts, she was Head Girl and much to her distain, he was Head Boy. At first they did little but argue, for she infuriated him in a way no other could and, at the time, to her, he was know as little more than the 'Slytherin Bastard'. However somehow, amid all the arguing and shouting he had fallen deeply and inexorably in love.

At these thoughts, Draco Malfoy looked up at the large clock above the fire place, the minutes going by ever more slowly, awaiting for the time to come when the hour changed and midnight arrived. There were a few minutes left and Draco wanted nothing more than to jump into the fireplace and allow it to take him to the girl he seemed unable to remove from his mind, but he knew all to well that he should stick to the arranged time.

He sighed, looking out the window to the seemingly velvet sky, the moon was shining brightly, giving an almost ethereal glow to the dark room with a few speckles of stars which twinkled against that darkness. Draco smiled for he knew his love would be looking up at that very same sky; and it didn't matter where she was, through that, she would be just that little bit nearer to him.

Focusing back on the clock Draco Malfoy grinned and stood up. It was time.

When he arrived she was already waiting for him. The room was bright and increasingly familiar to the both of them; for this hotel room was where the couple would meet in secret. Their lives had taken separate paths, but all either of them wanted was to be together… apparently fate had other plans. And as they stood their looking at each other in that moment, nothing mattered, nothing but the person they were looking at, each with equal fondness.

It was amazing how one look at her could evoke a feeling of absolute happiness within the boy.

Wanting nothing more than to touch her, he smiled taking a step closer, and pressing his lips against hers, softly at first then after a second, with more zeal than he had ever before felt. In those few seconds it was as though their souls were emancipating and all fears were melting away because in those moments, everything had become right with the world, for she was with him. "I've missed you Hermione," he mumbled, expertly tugging at her top before gently guiding her to the bed behind them and climbing on top of her, apparently making it his aim to kiss every inch of skin.

She kissed back just as passionately, showing him how much she had missed him since their last meet; clinging to him in a desperate embrace and revealing through this act that she never wanted him to leave her again. "Draco," she mumbled, her breathing erratic as his soft lips caressed her own, evoking feelings within her that she had never, before loving him, thought possible to feel.

"Hmmm," the low growl was all his throat allowed him to respond with for his lips were otherwise engaged whilst he allowed his hands to wander down the length of her body.

"Draco," she repeated his name slightly more forcefully this time, grabbing hold of one of his wandering hands.

"What?" his voice was hoarse and at the same time questioning. He looked into her eyes, those beautiful brown orbs which he had fallen in love with, and mixed in with the emotions he was used to, was something else, something he hadn't seen in a long time. Her eyes were like the windows to her soul, and as he gazed into them they were telling him that his love was scared.

"Why is this so difficult?" she whispered, "love isn't meant to be so hard".

"This isn't hard," he smiled stroking her hair, "this is easy".

She shook her head, and much to the boys horror tears filled those beautiful eyes of hers, "No it isn't. It makes me sicker and sicker every time I think that soon, you will be waking up each morning and _she_ will be the one lying next to you".

"But you'll be the only one I love," as he spoke the slightest hint of panic traced his words for he knew the day would come when they would have to discuss the future and he was afraid that his future didn't involve her. He pulled the girl closer to him, trying to make her understand, "there were none before you Hermione that could make me feel this way… and there'll be none after either". And he meant it. With all his heart Draco meant it.

"If it's me you love, then why are you marrying her?" As she spoke her voice trembled, for she knew the answer to the question, and she knew this relationship was futile as it could never go beyond secret meetings and stolen glances, and yet she was not strong enough to end it. Not yet. Not ever.

"I'd be disowned Hermione and you know it," the blond boy whispered, "How would I look after you with no money and nowhere to live?"

"I don't care about that," she said boldly, and he knew the words he spoke were true.

Draco shook his head, not speaking, instead wishing he was brave enough to brake off the arranged marriage. There would be consequences of course. The shame he would bring on the family, it seemed was endless. He would not only be breaking a magically sealed contract, which would mean the loss of vast amounts of the Malfoy fortune, but he would be leaving a perfect breed witch for a mudblood. And for this, Lucius would not rest until Draco had been punished.

They could go on the run. He had often thought about it, but how could he be so selfish as to ask the woman he loves to leave everything behind to live in a place she doesn't know and in constant fear that they could be discovered.

"Draco," the girl stirred in his arms, "say something".

"I don't know what to say," he sighed, wishing things were different, wishing he could be with her every day for the rest of his life… wishing that he wasn't a Malfoy.

"Tell me things will work out," she pleaded, "tell me that nothing can stand in the way of something as powerful as love".

But instead of reassuring her with words he once again pressed his lips against hers and drew her body closer. He wished that he could tell her she was right, and that everything would work out just like they did in the fairytales she had read as a child, but he just couldn't bring himself to lie.

She in turn allowed herself to once more ignore the insecurities and enjoy the moment she had with her love but each time they were together a trepidation set in that it would be their last, and that was what she feared the most. She knew he felt the same, and yet, soon he would have another for his bride and Hermione's heart broke at each such thought, because she was sure that one day, he would wake up and forget the moments which they shared. And to be forgotten, was almost worst than death itself.

But for now, she would stay in his arms pretending that it would be like this forever; and for briefest of moments, she believed herself.

The boy craved to stay by her side and yet all too soon their time was up and he had to leave her and return to his rightful place as soon to be heir of Malfoy manor. Before he could change his mind he sat up, retrieved his clothes and, giving Hermione one last kiss goodbye, he ambled over to the fireplace and pulled a pouch of glittering powder from his pocket. He threw a handful into the fire and watched as the flames turned emerald green before stepping into the roaring inferno and with one last quick glance behind him, he shouted "Malfoy manner" and took a step forward allowing himself to be swallowed up.

And only too quickly, he was home.

The room was dark as he had left it, and he took a moment to straighten himself up, not realizing the figure which had been waiting for him at his desk until he spoke, slightly startling the boy, "where have you been Draco?"

The younger Malfoy looked up at his father, hoping his face did not give away the truth and keeping his voice as steady as possible replied, "I went to visit Marie," he leaned against the fire place and stared the man straight in the eye and forcing his lips to form a signature smirk, "I was getting better acquainted with my fiancé".

"Do not lie to me Draco," the older man sneered looking at his son with nothing but pure venom, "I am no fool and I know that you've been screwing that mudblood again," Draco opened his mouth to protest however Lucius continued talking, his voice getting louder with each utterance, indignation filling each word he spoke, "you are a man now Draco and you must accept your responsibilities. You are never to see that whore again, do you understand me" only he said it in such a way, that Draco knew it was not a question.

"You're right father, I am a man, a man who can make his own decisions," the blond boy bit back determinedly.

"Do not cross me on this," Lucius sneered pulling out his wand, "I don't want to have to use force Draco". For a moment, the boy did not respond, and instead inwardly weighed his options. He wanted to protest; to tell his father that he didn't give a shit what he did to him, he would still find a way to see the girl he loved, but what good would that do… and so instead Draco nodded dutifully, unable to make himself speak. "Good," muttered the older of the two, "now I never want to have this conversation again. If you do anything to jeopardize this wedding, Merlin help you Draco, I will make you regret the very day you were born".

With that the blond man swept out the room without another word, leaving Draco alone for a moment to think. And what dark thoughts they were.

That was the moment he knew it was all over. The wedding was drawing ever nearer and with each passing second something which could only be described as dread filled Draco. He knew he was doing the wrong thing, but he was so deeply ensnared he was certain nothing could be done. And yet at the back of his mind was a promise he had made when he was still a mere boy in school, a promise to a girl that he would eternally be hers… he was little more than a child at the time and yet with all his soul he meant it, and now all these years later, he still did. But here he was, not only was he breaking that pledge, but in doing so, he was also breaking her heart.

And in turn breaking his own.

The next week passed in a haze, wedding arrangements were being made, though Draco barely noticed. All he wanted to do was recede further within himself and pretend none of it was happening. But it was. It wasn't of course until the night before the wedding, as he sat in solitude in his study staring at the fire place and thinking of Hermione when something happened that made Draco Malfoy for the first time in his life want to break down into tears; however such a thing for a Malfoy was not acceptable, and instead he controlled himself and read the letter which had come with a small brown owl.

_Draco,_

_It is strange to think that this will be our last exchange of words before you are a married man. I hold no resentment towards you, as I know it is your duty; but instead a sadness which only time will dim. I will miss you like a summer's day in the depths of winter for the caverns of my heart without your love will, it seems, forever remain thawed. The pieces of my broken heart I pray will some day be healed, for I have hope that I will once again look upon your face and know that there I am safe, safe with you. These meetings perhaps not in person but know that I'll be seeing you each night when I close my eyes, in dreams, for nothing can take those away from me._

_I wish you nothing less than eternal happiness._

_With all my love,_

_Hermione._

Draco never knew goodbye could be so painful… a heavy feeling had settled upon his stomach and an ache upon his soul which he felt would never leave. It was as though the sun had disappeared and a tangible pall had settled over the face of things, darkening his world.

That night he did not sleep and thoughts were consumed with a beautiful girl he had let slip through his fingers.

As he knew it would, morning came too soon and carefully made plans were falling into place; everyone around him busy making sure the wedding would be one of absolute perfection and through it all Draco remained in a state of perpetual gloominess; his expression stringent which in itself served a purpose for no one dared disturb the brooding boy. Occasionally a maid would walk pass muttering about pre-marital nerves but the words barely registered in his mind. Instead trepidation pulsated through him, and consumed every inch of his inner body, after all, the boy was no fool and he knew that after today his life would be over. Not physically perhaps; but the part which mattered. His heart.

"Draco," the familiar voice of his mother interrupted his thoughts, "it is time, we must leave". The blond boy stood up with the slightest nod of his head and pulled his wand out of his pocket. "I am proud of you, you know that don't you?" the woman smiled at her son almost tearfully only he could not for the life of his understand why, after all his mother was not usually one for emotions, and if anyone, it should be he that were in tears, "you have become a fine man Draco, and I know that you will make your wife happy and make the Malfoy family proud".

Giving her a cordial smile was all Draco could manage as he did not trust himself to speak, and with one last look at his mother in which he tried to hide the odium he felt, he lifted his wand and with a minimal amount of concentration he felt the familiar sensation as he apparated to the location of the wedding. And so the nightmare began.

When he arrived it was clear to see that the house elves must have been at work all night putting together what could only have been described as a masterpiece. It was as though he was plunged into a crisp world which consisted of more shades of white than he knew existed. A sculpture of a phoenixmade purely of ice was placed near the alter, and sunlight flooded in from the windows making everything seems so faultless. White roses formed an arch for which the word beauty would be an understatement, and mirrors had been places along the back wall making the already spacious room seem endless.

The room seemed to be the perfect juxtaposition to Draco's darkened soul.

It was then, as he was looking around the room and taking in the grandeur, when his eyes fell upon a tapestry hung on the wall by the rows of benches where his family would be, not long from now, sitting watching as he fulfilled their hopes. It was an intricately woven combination of the two family crests that were being joined by this wedding. The dark green of the Malfoy seal matched perfectly with the royal blue of Marie's family; it was surprising he had not noticed it immediately for it seemed so gloomy when compared with the bright, airy feel of the rest of the decoration.

Promptly the guests began filing in one by one, the members of the Malfoy family easily recognizable by their blonde hair and air of superiority which they each seemed to possess. Unable to stand the smiles and good wishes Draco decidedly ambled to the closest door, and as subtly as possible slipped inside for a moment to straighten his thoughts. It was all he could do not to apparate out of there without a backwards look.

"Draco," came a soft voice from behind him which the blond instantly recognized to belong to his fiancé, "what are you doing? You know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding". He looked up not failing to notice the irony that in trying to hide from the wedding, he had landed himself with the person his mind was trying so hard to erase.

He looked upon her face a great many times, and yet it's as though this was the first time he was truly seeing the woman before him. The dress was beautiful and perfect for her body, though all he could think was that it should be Hermione in that dress. He took a step forward, looking at the house elves which were scurrying around and in a voice which was bolder than he felt he commanded, "Out".

She looked up at his questioningly; however the boy did not straight away speak, for he was deep in thought. His mind was consumed with the words Hermione had written him. And he knew that long ago he had made a choice… a choice to love her and now more than ever all he wanted to do was just that.

"I can't do this," he mumbled looking up at the girl before him, "you're beautiful Marie, and one day you're going to find a man you can truly be happy with, but I'm just not that guy," he smiled at her, with each word he spoke a weight lifted off his shoulders, "I gave my heart away a long time ago, and I never really got it back".

The bride nodded, "she's a lucky girl," she whispered tearfully.

"No," Draco shook his head, "I'm the lucky one," he looked up grinning at the girl who stood before him, "I have to go. I'm sorry".

"No Draco, your not" she whispered, "but that's okay", and she meant it. Marie was fond of Draco there was no disputing it, and yet she did not love him in the way a man and wife should. She would have been content as his wife but nothing more. They were both doing it for family honor, because they had been told it was their duty; but Draco was a stronger person than she... he had done what she could only have dreamed of, and in the process, set them both freefrom a lifetime of unfulfilled dreams. Another prototype couple. Another dream wasted. Another chance of true love banished.

And who were they… but mere mortals, to stand in the way of something like love.

There was a certain amount of determination and conviction in Draco's step as he oh-so-casually walked out of the room, in which stood what should have been his bride and headed directly for the nearest way out in search for the one he loved. He barely glanced at the increasing number of guests who were sitting in rows talking quietly and waiting for the wedding which unbeknown to them would never come. And although most did not notice the fleeing boy, a certain blond man most definitely did.

Lucius Malfoy strode after the young man, calling his name in a tone which could only be described as poisonous, "Where do you think you are going boy?"

Draco, not bothering to turn around continued walking, pushing open the large oak door and stepping out into the fresh midmorning, throwing behind him a quick, "away from here".

"This is not some joke Draco, this wedding is important to the whole family," he older man snarled each word resounding as he enunciated with perfection, "I will not let you ruin everything I have worked for".

"This is not one of your power games father," the boy replied with equal force, "this is my life".

For an instant there was a gauche silence between the two men. The older of the two took a threatening step forward, "Do not be a fool Draco. If you turn your back on us now I will be forced to show you the severity of your actions".

The boy smirked at the words, "and what could you possible do to me father that is worse than marrying someone, when my heart belongs to another".

In a swift movement the older Malfoy pulled out his wand, and, not bothering to conceal his outrage began to shout, causing his wife, and a few curious guests to come running out of the hall, "The mudblood. You would rather screw around with that fucking whore than marry a respectable pureblood witch."

Draco glared at his father who stood before him ignoring the wand which was pointing at his chest, a furious expression having nestled its way into his features. There was silence for a moment in which the boy nearly lost his nerve but then, without thinking twice and ignoring the protests of his mother who could sense his motif, he lurched forward bringing his fist up and slamming it into the older mans face. Before the man could recover Draco pulled out his own wand, causing his mother to gasp and run forward, and yet the boy remained unaffected. With great fortitude the boy did not falter and the wand remained pointing at his father. His thoughts were consumed with making the man before him suffer. And yet, would that not just be sinking down to his level. Becoming the very person he had fought his whole life against.

A second passed. Then another.

"You know what," he sighed, drawing his wand in, "you're not even worth it".

Draco didn't waste another moment on the man before him, instead he turned his concentration to apparating away. The tableau before him slowly dissolved from view and he caught a last fleeting glimpse of his distressed mother crouching over his father who Draco was pleased to see had a split lip.

And then he was gone. He cared not for all which he had left behind or even felt the slightest bit hesitant about leaving; instead his mind filled with thoughts of a woman whose heart he had almost broken.

He knew where to find her, almost instinctively like he was in tune with her very soul, or perhaps he was just overly familiar with her habits. Either way it came as no surprise as he stepped into the room in which they so often met, that she stood by the window unmoving, her expression one of sadness. "Penny for your thoughts," he whispered startling her beyond concealment.

"I was just thinking about this boy I used to know," she replied, her expression one of melancholy.

"Anyone I've heard of?" he smiled.

"Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?" the girl muttered angrily, not in the mood to play games and unable to bring herself to look at the boy, and so remained fixated where she was, leaning on the sill staring at the trees and their unending beauty.

The boy couldn't help but smile at her determination. Walking closer he stood beside her, speaking in little more than a whisper, "I didn't do it. I couldn't', grabbing her shoulders so she had no choice but to look at him, the boy looked deep into her eyes and spoke to her soul, "I thought it was all so important. The riches, the title, the responsibilities," he shrugged, "but they're nothing._ I'm_ nothing, not without you".

She shook her head, "but you said it yourself there are consequences".

"The biggest consequences there is, is loosing you" and he meant it, "look Hermione, this isn't going to be easy. We'll have nothing. And we're going to have to work at this every day but I want to do that because I love you". And within the caverns of her heart, Hermione knew it was true. "We have each other," he whispered pulling her close to him, "and that is all that matters".

She looked up at the man whom she had inexorably and completely fallen for, wrapping her arms around him, bringing her lips closer to his until they almost met, "I love you" she whispered. And that was all that needed to be said.

Each person's life is made up of moments such as these, for these moments are rare, like shooting stars. Moments created by two people, which are so great and so powerful that they should be locked away in our memories and in out hearts, for that is where they belong. They are, in themselves perfection and happiness in its purest form; and as Hermione smiled up at her love, she knew this was one of those moments.

Bringing her lips up to join his she melted in his embrace and fell in love all over again.

After all, it's true what the story books say… love does conquer all.


End file.
